Setting the mood
by HetaliaOuranYaoi13
Summary: USxUK! England and America do it for the first time! bring on the fangirl screams because this yaoi will have you squealing! 3   WARNING: contains yaoi  boy on boy sex scene!  sadly i do not own hetalia! 3
1. Chapter 1

USxUK!

Enjoy!

"Yo dude you should totally come hang at my place! It's like the awesomest house ever!" America said to the silent Brit as they strolled out of the conference room.

"Why should I? All you do over there is eat those foul hamburgers and get drunk! ... bloody excuse of a food...I'm not even sure if there's real meat in it..." England said starting to mumble to himself.

"Awwwww dude! So not cool bro! Come on don't be a loser!" America whined. England pondered his thoughts for a moment.

"Is there going to be alcohol?" England asked running his hands through his bleach blonde hair.

"Of course dude! What kind of par-tay doesn't have drinks?" America said pumping his fist into the air. England sighed remembering the hangover he had after going drinking with America. Then he remembered how fun it was before he had had one to many beers. A slight smile crept onto his face. It was actually fun.

"Fine! Only if you don't get me as drunk as last time!" He yelled, waving his fist in America's face.

"HAHAHA that was your own damn fault! Your the one who said you could handle it! HAHAHA!" America exclaimed laughing loudly. He thought back to the end of that night when the drunk English man had fallen on top of him and passed out.

"Dude you were so hammered! Anyway be over at my place! At nine! It'll be fun!" The enthusiastic blonde said throwing his leather pilot jacket over his shoulder and running off towards his house. England was standing there absolutely exhausted from today's debate of how to attack the Axis this time.

The meeting consisted of him and France yelling the whole time, America shouting about aliens, China complaining, Japan sitting silently, and of course Russia quietly plotting to kill everyone. He shrugged and strolled down the pavement towards his home. He chuckled. How did America stay that energized all the time? Maybe it was the soda and hamburgers. This made the Brit laugh quite loudly.

America had gotten home and took a quick shower, changing into something casual. He threw on a t shirt and jeans.

"I look awesome!" America said adjusting his glasses as he stared into the mirror. "HAHAHA I am such a total hero!" he said walking into the kitchen to put some beers in the fridge for him and England. There was a loud knock on the door.

"America?" it was England. America's face lit up and he ran to the door swinging it open. He made a large gesture for the blonde to come in. Damn England looked sexy. He wore his black pants and a button down white shirt with the first few buttons undone. He had the collar just laid in no proper manner at and had the sleeves rolled up to right above his elbows.

England casually stepped in, his hands in his pockets, and headed for the couch.

He already knew his way around, he had come over a lot recently. Mostly to hang out and play America's video games. Though he hated the games he would come just to spend time with America, one of his closest friends.

"Dude I totally kicked your ass in Call of Duty last time! AHAHA!" America said spotting his game console.

"Hey that doesn't count! That game is stupid! And you didn't tell me what I was suppose to do!" England shouted defensively. America just laughed and flopped down on the couch next to the green eyed nation.

"OH! DUDE DUDE DUDE! Guess what I heard?" America shouted clearly excited over this gossip.

"What?" England asked slightly intrigued but trying not to show it.

"Germany and Italy did it! Aahahaha!" America exclaimed

"GAHHHH! You mean they-? Eck!" England said nearly falling out of his seat.

"France told me." America said.

"How did he know?" England asked. They both gave each other a look, imagining France peering through Germany's window and laughing.

"That pervert!" the both said at the exact same time, which of course made them both laugh.

"Who does that frog think he is? Spying in on other peoples business!" The brit raged. They sat for a moment thinking of that perverted frenchman. America's eyes lit up as he remembered something.

"Hey England Dude! I got this cool remote that controls my TV and computers and stuff!" America said excitedly as he rummaged behind the couch pulling out a remote with many colored buttons.

"Okay...I think...this one is...THE TV!" he said slamming his finger to the button dramatically. As soon as he did the lights dimmed.

"Oops." he pressed a different button blushing because of how attractive England looked with the dimmed light contouring his face perfectly. America quickly pressed a different button. There was a spark and the gas fire place lit, creating a gentle warmth. America blushed even more.

"OOPS! Thats the fire!" America said laughing nervously.

"Oh i know! Its this one!" he said, as soon as America pressed the button the radio came on blasting 'Sexy Back' through the room.

"AHHH WRONG BUTTON! WRONG BUTTON!" America yelled pressing it again, turning the blaring music off.

"Eh heh heh." America laughed nervously, clearing his throat.

"Maybe it's that remote!" he said pointing at a remote on the side table next to the chair on the other side of the room. Both of the blondes stood at the same time to retrieve it.

"Oh I'll get-"

"I'll get it!-"

They both managed to say before colliding and falling to the floor.

"Ouch! You klutzy American!" England managed to mumble, currently trying to push America off of himself. America, laying on top of England, blushed a deep shade of red but just stayed there. His arms were on either side of the floor next to the brit's face, and one of his legs was been between England's. He looked so innocent laying there his arms spread and his cheeks slightly flushed.

"A-Are you gonna get off me?" England asked stuttering slightly.

"England...dude I need to tell ya somethin." America said standing his ground. England waited in silence for America to speak.

"So what is it-" England was cut off by America leaning down and kissing him full on the lips. His face turned red almost instantly. A shiver ran down his spine and he froze. What was he thinking kissing me? England put his hands to America's chest, trying (not very hard) to push him off. America only kissed him harder, slipping his tongue into the green eyed nations mouth. Pulling back America stayed on top of England, still inches from his face.

"I-I l-love you." he said nervously running his fingers through his hair. England's expression had turned into complete and total shock.

"Y-Y-You L-L-love-" he was cut off again by America occupying his mouth. He loved me? WHAT? How is this possible? Well...I guess I...kind of...liked him too. England thought as America's hands slid down to the smaller nations waist. Britain made a small noise. America grinned glad to have got something out of the stubborn man beneath him. Well ...maybe I loved him too...I think about him a lot...and-and he's ..uhhhhh ..really...um.. attractive.

England admitted to himself. He pushed on America's chest again, just hard enough to get him to back his face away slightly.

"I...uh...well... I-I-I l-love you too." the brit said turning away and averting his eyes, his face now as red as the stripes on America's flag. America smiled so sweetly that it made him melt on the inside. England pulled his hands to the dominant male's face, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes. His hands were shaking and his heart was racing. His pulled himself up to America, their lips meeting again. America's hands once again advanced down the English man's body. The fair haired man squirmed under his touch. America unconsciously brought his knee forward. It bumped into England's vital region, causing him to arch his back slightly.

"Ah" he moaned as America began to kiss down his neck. Has he got to a certain spot England let out another noise. America bit down on the spot gently, sucking on it hard enough to leave a hickey. Ha he had claimed the Brit as his own! This mark would show all throughout the meeting tomorrow. America smiled, sliding his hand over the lump hat had grown in England's pants.

"Am I that good?" America said laughing. "I haven't done anything and your already excited?" he giggled.

"H-H-Hey it's not my fault your good at this-Ah~" he said letting out a loud moan when America grabbed his vitals. America laughed, going back to sucking on the small red mark he had made on England's neck. England moaned grinding his crotch into America's groping hand. He arched his back, biting his lip as America grinded himself against the smaller nation. He pulled his hands up unbuttoning England's white shirt and throwing it across the room. America took a moment taking in the view of England, beneath him, shirtless, and biting his lip trying not to moan. America smirked throwing his own shirt off.

"Yo England." he said as the bleach blonde met his eyes.

"W-What is it?" he asked trying to hide the fluttery feeling growing inside of him.

"You would make one sexy hooker." America said with a smirk before England slapped him.

"I AM NOT ANYONE'S WHORE!" he said angrily. America rubbed his cheek that began

to get red from the slap, he chuckled. Ah England, he was always this stubborn.

America thought, still laughing. England blushed.

"Stop laughing you git!" he said groping America's groin. America stopped laugh and let out a small noise. England laughed.

"HAHA YOU'RE THE WHORE!" he said staring intently at the larger nations sensual expression. America snapped out of his daze and slid down off of England. America slowly brought his face down and licked the fabric over the lump that had risen in England's tight black pants.

"AHHH DON'T- S-S-STOP THA-ahhh~~" England said trying to push America away from his crotch. America pulled back slightly.

"Somethin wrong babe?" he said with his signature smile.

"I NEED A DRINK! If we're gonna do this I'll need a drink!" England said shaking with nervousness. America hopped off of him and ran to the kitchen yanking out a beer. Meanwhile England pulled him self onto the couch and placed his hands in his lap trying to hide his arousement. America strolled in, plopping down next to England on the couch, handing him the beer.

"Anything for you babe." he said reciving an elbow to the side.

"Don't call me 'babe'." England said as he chugged the foul tasting beer.

"You call this a drink?" England said slightly disgusted. Although he was pleased by what it did to calm his nerves.

"Hey could I have one more?" England asked innocently.

"Haha. Sure bab- I mean dude." America said retrieving another drink for the English nation. England chugged it and wiped his mouth gently. Before America could move England straddled his lap. America's eyes got wide as England grinded against him.

"Ahh~" America moaned, biting his lip.

"You don't get to have all the fun~" England purred into Americas ear. America was loving every moment of it. The usually submissive male was trying to take control. England nipped at America's neck, making a red mark.

"Haha I can dominate you too ya know~" England said. America smirked grabbing England's face and kissing him passionately. It was a battle for dominance. Each fighting for control of the other. England, to escape the battle, dropped down between America's legs. England giggled a bit when he saw the risen lump in America's pants. America was too busy imagining England in a cop outfit to realize he laughing at him. England stopped laughing and nervously brought his face to America's crotch, licking the clothed area over America's member.

"I-I-I'm not sure how to do this. I-I've never done it before." The small green eyed nation said blushing. He sat between America's legs looking up innocently at him. America laughed.

"You've never done this?" America laughed.

"HEY DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!" the Brit shouted.

"I think it's cute." America said smirking. He picked up the other nation with ease and sat him on the couch.

"I'll do you then." America said forcefully spreading England's legs as he struggled against it.

"WHAT ARE Y-YOU DOING? UNHAND ME YOU...YOU... Ah... s-stop...n-no." England said struggling less and less as America advanced on him. He had undone England's pants and pulled them off. He was now slowly pulling the Brit's boxers off. England turned red as his boxers were removed by the lustful American. Not waiting a moment, America had his mouth around the nations member. England's eyes went white and he blushed yet again. Soon he loosened up and leaned his head back holding back a moan. America swirled his tongue around England's tip. England dug his fingers into the couch and let out a loud moan. America increased his pace trying to make the Brit moan louder.

"Oh god~" England said his knuckles turning white from his tight grip on the couch. America began to swirl his tongue around all of the right spots, making the Brit moan very sensually. England let his hand move to America's head. He wrapped his fingers in America's already messed up hair.

"Oh Ah right there-AH~" England groaned. America shoved as much as he could of England's member into his mouth. This hit the spot for England.

"Ah~A-America-Ahh~" the Brit moaned reaching his climax inside the other nations mouth. America swallowed and gazed up at the panting Brit. England let his head roll back as he let out a deep sigh. America climbed up to England's face and kissed the handsome Brit. America grabbed England's hands and pulled him up. They stood, walking over to the wall where America instantly pinned England in. England felt very warm as America held him close kissing him gently. America pulled away and rested his forehead against England's.

"Hey babe?" He asked.

"Y-yes?" England said not caring that he was being called 'babe' agian.

"Can I uh ...I mean...um...ya know..." America mumbled nervously.

"Screw me?" England stated matter-of-fact-ly.

"Um...yeah." America said smiling. England was shaking now, his nervousness getting to him. His whole body trembled but America's strong arms held him up.

England held back the shock of him doing it for the first time...and with

America too! He couldn't find the words to say so he just pulled America into a deep sensual kiss. America took this as a yes and advanced on England. He ran his hands all over the Brit's thin body. He reached down, unbuttoning his pants all the while still kissing England and feeling him up. America gently grabbed England's arm, turning him to face the wall. England instantly put his hand on the wall to keep himself from falling to the floor. America stuck a finger in his mouth and then stuck it into the smaller nation's entrance.

England shouted.

"Ouch...you...bloody...git..-AHH!" England mumbled before America had stuck another finger into him making him shout.

"Be gentle!" England accused wincing in pain.

"Sorry babe." America said, smirking as he inserted a third finger, causing the Brit to cuss. England fought the the feeling that was making his legs tremble, willing him to collapse. America had grabbed a bottle off of his shelf and had applied the liquid to his stiff member. America pulled his fingers out and inserted himself into the smaller nation. England's cries of pain got louder. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Once America was in and started at a slow pace the pain turned to pleasure. The Brit moaned loudly. His face was red from the heat going to it and his hands remained firmly pressed to the wall. America increased his pace, pounding into the green eyed nation. America moaned in a low tone that made England arch his back as chills ran down it. America threw his head back.

"E-England I-I-I'm gonna-AH~" America exclaimed, thrusting into England as far as he could, reaching his climax. England, hearing the sexy tone of America's groans and his large member inside him, came too. America slowly removed his member and zipped his pants up and over it. They both were panting and trying to catch their breathes. America walked over and picked up England's pants, throwing them on to the Brit's head. England grinned pulling his pants from his head. He found his boxers and slipped them on, quickly followed by his pants. America didn't bother with putting on his shirt. He just stood there, his hands in his pockets, staring at England scrambling around collecting his clothes. He laughed and walked over to the window. He pulled back one of the curtains and cracked up.

"AHAHAHAHA how convinent!" he exclaimed.

"W-what is it?" England asked, still recovering from what had just happened. America opened the curtain further revealing the pouring rain and lightning striking outside.

"I guess you gotta stay the night bro." America said smiling. England gave up on trying to escape from the persistent American. He walked over to America and put his arm around him. America swiftly scooped up the smaller nation and sat him on the couch. England laid his head gently on America's warm shoulder. He yawned then snuggled into the larger male. America got comfortable and put his arm around England as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Epilouge

England's eyes fluttered open and he let out a small yawn. He was about to get up when he noticed America was spooning him and had his arm around his waist. America of course was still asleep with a stupid smile on his face. England gently pulled America's arm up and slipped out of his grip. He stood up only to realize that all of his clothes were gone except for his boxers. Wait what? When did take my clothes off...? England asked himself. He looked around the room and sure enough his clothes were scattered all over the room along with America's clothes. He must've attacked me in my sleep! England thought to himself. He faceplamed himself. What the hell did he do? He gathered his clothes and slipped them on quietly.

"Ouch..." America mumbled in his sleep. England made a confused face. Well it wouldn't hurt to listen in and hear what he's dreaming about. England thought as he listened to America mumble.

"Eng-England that...that hurts." America mumbled grabbing at his pillow.

"Ouch...take the handcuffs off...they're hurting...my wrists..." America muttered clawing into his pillow. England's eyes got wide. Handcuffs? England wondered.

"Yea...you do make one sexy police officer..." America said snuggling his pillow. Police officer...OH GOD NO! England fell back, tripping over a box and falling to the floor. The noise made America wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he grabbed his glasses from the table next to his bed. He smiled.

"Dude why are you on the floor?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"N-Nothing! I just...uhh...tripped! Yeah I tripped!" England said standing back up.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" England asked.

"Ohhhhh...yeah I know. What did I say this time?" America asked as he rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.

"Oh nothing...just..." England trailed off smiling.

"What?" America asked again, a smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

"You said something about handcuffs and me being a sexy police officer..." England said stifling a laugh.

"Eh..." America muttered, his face turning red. This made England burst out laughing.

"YOU WANKER! AHAHAHHA!" England said practically falling over laughing. America smirked and grabbed the Brit tackling him onto the bed. They wrestled for a bit, laughing endlessly. America pinned his arms down and was on top of him. He leaned in and kissed England, stopping his laughter. America broke away and smiled.

"Now stop laughing and let me get dressed!" America giggled, dismounting the Brit and heading over to the closet to find some clothes.

"We have a world conference and I actually don't wanna be late." America said as he rifled through his closet. England stood back up. He had totally forgotten there was a world conference today. He went to America's closet grabbing a slick black vest and a black tie he had left here last time he was over. He put them on over his white button up shirt. He buttoned it all the way up and straightened the collar. He put the tie on and adjusted it. He flattened down his slacks and took a look at himself in America's mirror. He looked quite spiffy. He gave a satisfied nod and turned to America who was now dressed in his bomber jacket and tan slacks. America pushed past England and headed to the kitchen. England followed shortly after. He took one step into the kitchen before America stopped him.

"You go sit down. I'll make you breakfast." America said turning England around. England walked over to the barstool and sat down. He noticed America had put on a kettle of tea on for him. To England's surprise America was actually cooking. He put a pan on and eye of the stove and put some eggs on. He pushed them around with the spatula in his hand. England smiled realizing he wouldn't be eating those god-awful hamburgers America constantly insists on eating. Several minutes passed as neither of the spoke. They just enjoyed this peaceful morning.

"Here ya go babe." America said setting the cup of tea in front of the Brit.

"Hey now don't you go calling me that when we're in front of...other countries." England stated taking a sip of the tea. It was absolutely horrible but he drank it anyway. Not that he just wanted to make America happy or anything! He just...wanted to be polite...ahem.

"So I can still call you babe when their no around?" America questioned, gesturing with the egg covered spatula in his hand.

"Ehhhh..." England said staring into the swirls of his coffee.

"Awww dude! C'mon! Pleaseeeeee!" America begged.

"Hmmm...I...I guess." England mumbled. America fist pumped the air.

"YEAH!" America shouted. He laughed then went to grab two plates from the cupboard. He dished out the eggs and brought them around the counter and sat down next to England. He grabbed his fork and stabbed a bite of egg. He held it in front of England's face.

"Try it." America offered. England tried to reach for the fork with his hands but America stopped him.

"What are you doing?" England asked.

"C'mon just eat it off the fork." America said smiling.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO BLOODY FEED ME!" England shouted. America stuck out his lip and sniffled.

"But I made em just for you...and you gotta eat it." America pouted. England giving into his puppy dog eyes inched his face closer to the fork. He gingerly put his mouth around it pulling the bite off slowly. He pulled away giggling and chewing.

"Itsh not thaht bahd." England said, still chewing.

"See! Now that wasn't that hard was it?" America laughed, pushing England's plate

to him. They both quickly devoured the surprisingly delicious breakfast. America cleaned up the dishes and they both headed out the door.

The conference room was full of noise. Except for Greece of course who was asleep. France was lecturing Spain on how croissants were better than churros. Poland was trying to save Lithuania from Russia who was trying to kidnap him. Italy was being scolded by Germany for making loads of white flags. England sat quietly for once, trying to ignore the looks America was giving him. France gave up on his argument and sat down next to him.

"Oh what am I going to do with him?" France muttered resting his head in his hands.

"Bonjour mon chere." France said to England. England shocked by France actually greeting him.

"Oh ello France." England replied. France sat up straight and glanced at England. He stopped in mid sweep staring intently at England's neck.

"Oh hon hon what is zis I see~?" France laughed pulling down the collar of England's shirt, fully exposing the red hickey on his neck. AMERICA! THAT BLOODY GIT MUSTVE DONE THAT ON PURPOSE! England thought. France continued to poke and prod at his neck, laughing loudly.

"Oh hon hon Angleterre! Who gave you zis hickey!" France said a bit too loud. Several nations turned their attention to them. England glared at America who was laughing his ass off. England tried to cover it up with his hand but France just held his hands down.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FROG!" England shouted.

"ONLY IF YEW TELL ME WHO GAVE YOU ZIS!" France shouted back. England struggled but France's grip was stronger than he expected. After several minutes of flailing around trying to escape England just gave up.

"It was...Amemfmmmfmfm" England mumbled almost silently.

"What was that mon ami~?" France asked smirking.

"Amerimfhfhmmf" England murmured.

"What?" France said.

"America..." he said with a pleading look towards America, who had regained his composure. America stood and walled over sitting next to England.

"Oh hon hon I see." France said laughing.

"Hey don't pick on England! He doesn't have to tell any of you perverts who did it!" America said putting his arm around England.

"He doesn't have to tell us because we already know." Romano said rolling his eyes.

"It's a bit obvious ve~" Italy added. America blushed a little. England tried to escape from America but America stood his ground.

"England!" America shouted. The Brit turned to face him.

"What?" England replied. America grabbed his face and kissed him. Hungary screamed like a fangirl and fell to the floor. Italy was leaning closer watching happily. Germany was trying to cover his eyes. France was laughing ridiculously loud. England's face went a deep shade of red and he pulled away.

"What was that for!" England shouted.

"Mine" America said.

"What?"

"Your mine." America said smiling.


End file.
